


safe and sound

by phanstarlight



Series: wanna one ficlets ✰ [5]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Platonic Relationships, left quite vague, set during trainee life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanstarlight/pseuds/phanstarlight
Summary: daniel has nightmares. jisung just wants him to feel safe.





	safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble that i wrote because nielsung is a cute duo :P  
> i left it unrated because i wasn't sure what it would fit under tbh
> 
> set during the trainee period (before p101)

it was exactly 2:14am.

jisung recalled it well, having the initiative to check his phone before getting up from his bed. he had a craving for a glass of water and the time wasn't going to stop him! especially since their managers and ceo made sure to tell them everyday that they would be no use if they didn't take care of themselves properly; jisung remembered those words like a mantra.

being careful not to wake up his roommate jinwoo (who he knew could never fall asleep again after waking up), jisung stealthed his way out of the room. he didn't make a sound walking out; james bond had nothing on yoon jisung.

getting the glass of water was easy. leaning against the almost pristine kitchen top, jisung allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts as he sipped the water. being a trainee was tiring and honestly, there were times where it didn't feel like the right choice. that being said, it wasn't unrewarding: they were set to go on PD101 in a few months, meaning it was finally their chance to shine. the biggest reward though, to him, would always be the friends he'd made amongst the other trainees; being the oldest, jisung made it a point to at least attempt to be the responsible one which usually resulted in disaster for everyone, but that didn't stop his fellow trainees from looking up to him over anyone else, or going to him for advice. jisung was proud, to say the least.

finishing his drink, jisung waddled back to his room, stopping in his tracks outside the door.

there was a sound coming from the bedroom, not his bedroom though. as soon as he identified what room it was coming from, jisung immediately took action and burst into the room, regardless of the person in there. closing the door behind him, he was left to survey the situation.

there, alone in the room, lay kang daniel. instead of sleeping peacefully like everyone else though,the younger boy was thrashing about in his sleep, clear discomfort on his face. call it a sixth sense but jisung knew exactly what was going on, for this wasn't the first time this had happened.

cautiously, he next to daniel, giving him a light nudge to try and awaken him. the other boy stopped moving about temporarily, leading jisung to whisper out to him.

"niel, wake up, it's me," jisung whispered out softly, giving him another small nudge, "wake up, please?"

the younger boy let out a prolonged groan of pain; jisung could feel his heart ache slightly.

"you're just having a nightmare niel, wake up," he moved daniel's bangs from his stickier than usual forehead, "you're safe, it's jisung."

thankfully at that, daniel's eyes slowly began to flutter open. jisung let out a breath of relief.

"wh..." daniel sat up, slowly realising the reality of the situation, "was i... again?" jisung nodded hesitantly, not wanting to upset the other boy after he'd just awoken.

daniel's nightmares weren't exactly a rare occurrence, but when they did happen, it certainly wasn't a pretty sight. the eldest found out about them whilst they'd both fallen asleep watching toy story 3, only to wake up to daniel moving around next to him in deep sleep; much to his surprise, the younger boy had tears running down his face. when jisung woke him up from the nightmare, he'd never seen daniel so apologetic... especially over something he couldn't control. from that moment onwards, jisung's desire to protect kang daniel (and his other precious dongsaengs, duh) had never been so strong. daniel never told him what the nightmares were about, or why they affected him so deeply, but he didn't have to. no matter what, jisung would always aim be there beside him when they occurred.

"...sorry." daniel mumbled, eyes downcast.

"don't be niel, it's nothing to be ashamed of," scooting closer, jisung added, "you're safe now." really, his heart felt like it was going to break at how utterly distraught their beloved maknae looked.

as carefully as he could, jisung pulled daniel into a hug, grip tightening due to his protective instincts. daniel hugged back even tighter, hiding his face in the crook of jisung's neck.

"it'll be ok niel, we all love you," jisung whispered out into the silence of the room, "no one can hurt you here." it was true, jisung had no clue what daniel could've been through, what he had been through but he knew well enough that daniel only deserved happiness and the chance to shine like the star they all knew he was.

"do you mean it?" daniel's sudden question surprised him momentarily, but jisung realised what he was referring too. holding the younger trainee in his arms, jisung said in a hushed tone that only the two of them could hear.

"of course i mean it, you'll always be safe here."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
